This will be the day!
by Marionette01
Summary: After Nebula successfully killed Thanos, everything was calm. Earth was somewhat calm the Civil war still shook some people. One of those being Tony Stark, a Man who has face a lot of betrayal in his life. So he, along with his new allies are gonna make sure everything doesn't go to hell. Along for this ride is the saviour of magical Britain and his adopted Robot alien brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so to not confuse people:**

 **Earth isn't Unicron.**

 **Megatron mentioned in this chapter is from Bayformers.**

 **Takes place in Transformers Prime Universe. Pre season 2 finale.**

 **Mcu is the same with the exceptions of Black Widow doing the info dump in Captain America: Winter Soldier, She sent it to Tony so that Hydra agents would be exposed.**

 **Harry is found by Stinger while he was on a mission in England for S.W.O.R.D.**

 **Harry has Megatron's Rotf arm, the Death-lock Pincer. Or that's what the wiki calls it.**

 **Megatron has his Dotm look except his head isn't fucked.**

 **Civil War happened but Wanda is team Iron Man.**

 **Quicksilver is Alive.**

 **Iron Dad and his gaggle of kids.**

 **Which consists of, Harley Keener, Peter Parker, Kamala Khan, and more soon?**

 **Wiccan and Speed are HYDRA science experiments made from Wanda. Were deemed failures and were shipped off and were adopted by the Kaplans and Shepherds.**

 **Midtown School of Science and Technology**

A red and black Pagani Huayra pulled into the schools parking lot, the car gaining looks from students and teachers alike. Inside the car two people were talking "What are you gonna do now that I've transferred school?"

The redhead male shrugged "I'll find something to do" the school bell rang. The black haired teen opened the car door and began to walk away. The red head grinned as he rolled down the car window "Harry?" He called, Harry turned around "Have a great day at school!" Harry scowled and flipped him off. The redhead cackled as he drove away from the school "Stinger." A deep voice growled.

"What's up boss bot?" Stinger said as he dispelled his holoform.

"Report back to base. We have a mission in Europe" Megatron ordered.

The sabotage specialist revved his engine "On my way, Megs" Stinger said, speeding down the street.

"Do NOT call me "Megs" or there will be consequences…" The former tyrant snapped making the Scarlet decepticon chuckle "Aw but boss… it's such a cute nickname. Is the kid the only one allowed to call you that?" Silence, was what the sabotage specialist as a response

"Hello? Megatron?"

Silence

"That rust pile turned off his comm!" Stinger laughed, driving down the busy New York streets.

Back at MSST.

Ignoring the states he was getting from the students, Harry walked to the secretary's office. Harry knocked on the window, gaining the attention of the older woman typing away at the computer. Sliding the glass window over, the secretary gave Harry a kind smile "May I help you?" She asked. Returning the smile, Harry handed her a piece of paper "Yes, I just transferred here from Jasper, Nevada. I was wondering if I could get my timetable?"

The secretary rolled her chair back to the computer and again typed "Ah yes, Mr Evans!" She exclaimed "I completely forgot about your arrival! Give me a moment to get your timetable printed."

While the secretary was getting his timetable ready, Harry took out his phone.

One missed call: Miko Nakadai.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly at the girl.

 ** _Harry: Miko, i'm in New York_**

Not a minute passed before his phone buzzed

 ** _Miko: Really? Already? Is it better than boring plain Jasper?_**

 ** _Harry: Maybe~_**

 ** _Miko: Harry!_**

"Mr Evans? Your timetable" the secretary said, handing Harry his timetable as the last bell rang.

"Mr Evans?" A male voice asked behind him. Harry turned around and was greeted by a man in a suit "I'm principal Morita." Mortis introduced himself as Harry gave a nod "Do you know what your first class is?" Harry glanced down at his timetable "Uh… Science with Ms Warren" Harry responded.

Morita nodded "I'll show you to your class." The principal said as he began to walk to the Science lab. Harry raised an eyebrow before taking out his phone

 **Harry: Gotto got to class. Talk to you later and say hi to Jack and Raph for me!**

Putting the phone away, Harry followed Principal Morita.

A moment later the two were standing outside a classroom, muffled voices could be heard chatting from the classroom. Principal Morita knocked on the door and opened it, instantly the class went silent as the principal walked in, followed by Harry.

Ms Warren put on a smile "Principal Mortia." The Science teacher greeted, glancing at Harry.

Morita gave the woman a nod "Ms Warren, may I introduce you to our newest student Hadrian Evans. He just transferred here from Jasper, Nevada." The class stared at Harry who stared back with a bored look on his face.

Warren and Morita talked with one another while Harry sat next to a black haired teen with shaggy hair and brown eyes. The other teen glanced up from his book as Harry sat down "Was this seat taken? Ms Warren told me to sit here." Harry asked.

The teen shook his head "Not it was empty. I'm Billy, Billy Kaplan." The now name Billy introduced himself holding out his hand which Harry shook "Harry, Harry Evans."

The day mostly dragged on but luckily for Harry, Billy was in most of his classes. Lunch was a bit of a bored aside from Billy introducing Harry to his twin brother Tommy. Harry knew that they would be great friends, it takes a prankster to know one.

The end of the day finally arrived.

"Where is that idiot?" Harry wondered, as there was no sign of Stinger. He waved goodbye to the twins.

Harry felt his phone buzz in his pocket, taking it out Harry let out a curse.

Stinger: On a mission. Go to Stark Tower.

Glaring at the screen, Harry sighed "They go on a mission and don't even tell me…" the wizard muttered, annoyed. A slick black car with the Stark Industries logo on the side pulled up "Happy?" Harry called to Tony's head of Security, as the teen walked to the car.

Happy Hogan looked up from his phone "Kid? Since when do you go here?" The man asked, Harry shrugged "Since today. Where are you going Tower or Compound?" The former Saviour asked.

Happy eyed the teen "The Tower. Why?"

"'Cons are on a mission." Was the response.

The driver sighed "Alright get in. But we're waiting on someone else." Happy informed him. Harry got in the car "Who?" He questioned closing the door.

"Happy!" A cheerful voice called, making Harry raise an eyebrow at the teen who he recognised from his classes "Peter Parker?"

"You know him?"

"He's in my classes."

Peter opened the car door and got in "Oh Hi!" Peter greeted, glancing at Harry with suspicion and curiosity in his eyes "Hey Peter." Harry greeted back as Happy drove back to Stark Tower.

The drive to the tower was filled with a game of 20 questions from Peter. Happy snorted as Harry answered them with ease.

"So you're Tony's kid?" Harry finally managed to get his own question. Peter blushed and tried to deny it. He was just an intern not Stark's son just Happy chuckled at the kid.


	2. Chapter 2

**N.E.S.T air base, Classified Coordinates.**

Stinger came to a stop outside a large hanger. The Sabotage Specialist transformed and walked in and was greeted by an unamused Megatron "Sup Boss?" The Scarlet decepticon greeted "What's the mission?"

Megatron glanced over to Major Lennox and gave the human a nod "Recently, our satellites and sensors have being picking up Energon signatures popping up in Germany. Now this usually isn't a big deal but it's been happening frequently and Slipstream thinks that the cons found a big chunk of Energon and have begun their mining operation. We were also given the green light to operate for your airdrop. Commander Brand wants to make sure they do not get the Energon." Lennox explained.

Stinger gave a nod "So what's the plan? Who's coming?"

Megatron stepped forward "I will, so shall you, Barricade and Blackout."

"That's right, and you'll be going in by air. So go meet Stratosphere on the runway." Lennox ordered.

The two deceptions walked out of the hanger "Megatron!" Mixmaster called. Turning around, Megatron faced the head of Devastator "What is it Mixmaster?" The former tyrant asked. The constructicon tossed a gun to Megatron "To replace the one you lost, Sir."

Megatron gave the weapon a through look, it was strikingly similar to the Fusion Shotgun He has in his own universe before Optimus killed him. (More on that later)

"I will try not to break it" The decepticon smirked, placing the shotgun on his back. Mixmaster rolled his optics "Try not too, sir" as Megatron transformed and drove off.

 **Stratospheres Cargo hold, 3 minutes to take off.**

"All hands: prepare for takeoff in 3 minutes" The giant Autobot announced through his internal speakers. Stinger was in his vehicle form performing a last minute stealth force diagnostic, Barricade has fallen into a recharge in his vehicle form and Blackout had already being sent a head of the main group to scout around with scorponok.

Megatron rolled into the cargo hold in his Mack Titan tanker truck. The decepticon detached his trailer and transformed "Are we ready, Stratosphere?" Megatron asked as SHIELD soldiers boarded the plane.

"Under a minute left before we leave, Boss" Stratosphere replied. Megatron gave a nod as Stratosphere closed his the door.

"10 seconds till take over. Get comfy people this is gonna be a long flight."

The giant autobot began to accelerate on the runway and took off.

 **Stark Tower, New York City, 7:30pm**

"And done" Harry said, snapping his English Book shut. Peter, who was still doing his Physics homework, pouted "How are you so quick at this?" The young hero asked.

Harry thought back to all the times he studied in secret in Hogwarts and his time at the Dursleys "Just… used to this kinda stuff. And besides this is nothing compared to my school in Scotland." Harry smirked, reaching for his bottle of water.

"Mr Evans?" Friday called.

Glancing up at the ceiling "What's up Friday?" The Wizard asked.

"It appears we have unwanted guests in the tower." The AI responded

Harry sighed "Is it Harley?"

"Negative. And it appears that whoever it is, had disabled my cameras near the elevators."

Peter looked up from his homework with a look of worry. Harry stood up "Friday give me a map of the Tower." A large blue hologram appeared before Harry "Highlight all the areas with disabled cameras." Orange dots lit up on the hologram.

Harry narrowed his eyes "They're coming to the penthouse." Emerald eyes flickered black and yellow "Peter, you have your web shooters right?" The Spider hero nodded "Alright, I want you to find a place to hide. When I give you the signal, attack." Peter watched in awe as Harry's metal arm transformed into a gun.

"That is so awesome"

Harry smirked "Mr Evans, the intruders have taken the elevator and have overridden my protocols." Friday's Irish voice interrupted.

"Is that even possible?!" Peter asked the AI.

"Coulson did it with Jarvis" Harry replied, glancing at the elevator doors "Peter, Hide. Friday, dim the lights and darken the windows!" Harry ordered.

 **DING**

Slowly, the elevator doors opened and five people walked out wearing the most outdated clothing Peter has ever seen "Are you sure he's here?" One of the weirdos, Peter dubbed them, asked.

It could've been the lack of light playing tricks on him but Peter swore he saw them holding sticks?! "The boy is here, I made the tracking potion myself!" The greasy haired one snapped, turning his crooked nose in the air.

"These muggles are absolutely amazing" the oldest ginger male squealed looking around the Penthouse like a child in a store.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Harry's voice echoed throughout the Penthouse. The time of Harry's voice made the weirdos group up back to back, pointing their sticks in every direction "You have no business here wizards. Leave now." Harry hissed.

The greasy man sneered "Enough of your games Potter! You're coming back to Hogwarts with us!" A scrawny, scarred man glared at the Bat "Severus Behave."

The man looked around the room with a soft expression "Harry, cub please, come home with us, Sirius misses you terribly."

"Tell him to got to hell." Harry drawled, appearing next to Peter making the poor teen jump. Harry cocked his Death-Lock Fusion canon, setting it to stun.

Harry raised his arm and fired, hitting the pink haired woman, sending her across the room "Tonks!" Remus cried as his friend was knocked out.

Snape raised his wand and shot a stunning spell at Harry and Peter's direction. The Wizard pulled the Spider back as the spell hit the wall "Get ready." Harry muttered, cocking the canon.

Harry jumped over the balcony, aiming the canon at the Wizards, baiting them to throw spells at him "Now!" Harry barked as he rolled into the kitchen. Snape was the first of the intruders to be webbed to the ground, quickly followed by Remus.

Arthur Weasley raised his wand, pointing it at Peter "Stu-" The Weasley male dropped to the ground as Harry stunned him.

The fifth person wasn't a wizard, but was a Stark Industries employee. Harry walked over to the man and saw that his eyes were glazed over, making the teen curse "Peter tie them up and Friday?"

"Yes Mr Evans?" The AI responded

"Call Tony and Stephen."

"Of course sir"

Time skip

"Ugh my head." Arthur groaned.

"Anyone get the hippogriff that ran over me?" The ginger asked, glancing at his compatriots.

Harry glared at the wizards "Harry please just come home with us!" Remus pleaded, the cuffs binding his magic, rattled.

Harry inhaled sharply and closed his eyes "I'm going outside now. Make sure they don't get their wands and sent them to the Ministry."

The potions professor sneered at Harry's back "Spoiled brat" he hissed. Hearing this, Harry snapped his fingers using his magic to give Snape a mild shock.

Tony whistled "never seen the kid so annoyed." Stephen rolled his eyes at the inventor "Remember who his brothers are, Stark. It will take a lot to anger Mr Evans."

"Potter." Remus interrupted.

"What?" The Sorcerer Supreme asked, looking at the werewolf.

"His name is Harry James Potter!" Remus snapped, Amber eyes glowing.

"That was his name but he changed it, as soon as he left the UK" Stephen informed.

Tony looked over to his protege who was in the kitchen "Hey kid?" The inventor called. Peter perked up "Yes Mr Stark?"

"Can you check on Harry and make sure he doesn't bring the tower down." Peter nodded and chased after the magical teen.

"Now" Stephen spoke "You're going to tell us everything that's going on in Europe or else" the Sorcerer threatened, an icy look in his eyes. Tonks couldn't help but whimper at the man's raw magic power.

Outside

Harry was glaring out to the city below "How dare they?!" Harry hissed, cursing various people back in Britain, particularly one Albus Dumbledore.

Peter was hesitant to approach the Wizard "What is it Peter?" Harry asked, inhaling sharply before letting out a sigh. Peter gulped "I'm just making sure that you're okay"

Harry rolled his eyes "You can relax, I'm not going to go on a rampage" Harry continued to glare at the city as Peter approached.

"Do… you wanna talk about what happened in there? What did they want?" The Spider asked, noting that Harry's eyes flashed red and yellow… like a fire "They want me to fix their problems. Stop a snake faced man from taking over the world but I told them to fuck themselves."

The glass on the balcony began to vibrate "I never knew my parents, and everyone compares them to me. Even my own godfather wants me to be like my father, who was an asshole and a bully." Cracks began to form in the glass and concrete as Harry's Magic continued to lash out.

"Don't get me started on my beloved "family"" Harry spat the word out, his knuckles whitened.

Harry took a deep breath, the shaking stopping and the fiery look slowly faded "but other than all that, I'm fine" Harry said, his mood changed completely with a fake smile.

Peter frowned at the other teen, he couldn't help but worry for him.

 **Harry's magic is somewhat unstable ever since he came into direct contact with the Dementors, and it tends of lash out at times which can hurt him and others.**

 **Harry met Harley after Tony brought Harley to the tower.**

 **I'm sorry if it's not written good.**

 **Cybertronian members of N.E.S.T:**

 **Megatron (Bayformers), Barricade, Slipstream, Constructions (Bayformers), Blackout, Stinger , Stratosphere, Breakaway, Longarm (Bayformers design not animated), LeadFoot, Roadbuster, Topspin.**

N.E.S.T and Autobots do know of each other and occasionally help one another out.


	3. Chapter 3

Wanda Maximoff's apartment, 3:09am

Billy let out a blood curdling scream, as he shot up from his bed, all of the objects in his room ceasing to float once his magic returned to its normal state.

"Billy?!" Wanda's voice echoed through the hall, her footsteps coming closer "Are you okay?!" The Scarlet Witch asked as she swung Billy's door open. Billy gave a shaky nod "just a dream, I think." Wanda frowned and sat on the edge of Billy's bed "Describe it." She asked the other magic user gently.

Billy frowned as he recalled what he had seen "It was so hot, it felt like I was melting, there was screaming, people burning and some turning to dust." The more Billy went on, the more Wanda grew concerned "And laughter, but it didn't sound right, it didn't sound human"

Wanda wiped the sweat from Billy's forehead "It was just a dream, Billy" the witch reassured the teen.

"It felt so real…" Billy muttered

"Some dreams can be like that."

Wanda got off the bed "try and Get some sleep, you have school in the morning." Wanda said quietly, closing the door.

"Is Billy okay?" Wanda turned her head to Tommy, who was leaning against his door. The Scarlet Witch gave a small smile at Tommy's concern "Yes, he just had a bad dream."

The speedster gave a nod "Alright, night mom" Tommy said, walking back into his room.

"Goodnight, Tommy" Wanda said, returning to her own bedroom.

The next day

Thank the lord or whoever was listening that it was Friday. Peter practically skipped away from school, hoping that people didn't notice his excitement. Not that they would care anyway, it was friday. The young hero hopped into an alleyway, as he always does and making sure that no-one was watching, and slipped into his suit.

Pressing the spider symbol on the suit, the material instantly tighten to his skin. The display in the suit came to life and Peter was off, making his way around the city. While he was web slinging he felt the air rush around him, it felt cool, which was nice during the hot summer days.

The spider landed on a rooftop and looked out to the city that he called home. So Peter began his patrol. It was pretty quiet as usual, Peter saved a cat from a tree, helped an old lady with directions, stopped a mugging and stopped a man from walking out into traffic. The teen hero was sitting on a roof, watching the world go by, Peter couldn't help but wonder what else he would be doing right now.

"Karen, what time is it?" The Spider asked. "6pm" the AI responded instantly.

"Yeah, I've got time before I meet Ned."

Peter muttered to himself. Peter had promised to meet Ned after he had finished his patrol for the day.

"Incoming call, Peter" Karen informed as a face flashed in the corner of his display. It was Billy.

"Put him through" he said.

A quiet beep was Karen's response.

"Look across the street"

Peter looked turned his head and saw that Wiccan and Speed standing on the roof across the street. Billy waved over at Peter before hanging up. Peter shot a web and swung over. He joined the Maximoff twins on the roof.

"Busy day?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, and you?" Peter replied as he pulled off his mask "Yeah, but not saving animals from trees and being a map busy, but still busy." Tommy smirked at the Spider hero.

Peter froze for a moment before pointing a finger at the twins "You were watching me!" Peter accused.

"It was just a coincidence, Peter" Billy said innocently, although his smirk would say otherwise.

"Yeah, sure it was" Peter joked, nudging the wizard playfully. The trio of heroes laughed and quietly watched the world go by, Peter became lost in thought. Ned Leeds may be his best friend in the entire world, but when it came to this being a hero, Billy and Tommy were ahead of him, just a small bit. Ned was his guy in the chair, but as hard as Ned tried, he couldn't understand what it was like to be out there,. Ned hadn't fought supervillains. And hopefully he never does.

Tommy glanced down at the street below watching people walk around oblivious to the heroes just above them "So Peter?" The speedster turned towards the Spider "How's Harry? He's been acting weird"

Peter shrugged "I don't know, he hasn't really talked to me. Maybe it's a bad week for him" Peter lied, knowing what exactly was wrong with Harry.

The trios began their patrol, hopping from building to building. So far, nothing had happened. "Hey!" Woman's voice snapped "Get out of my shop! You're kind isn't welcome here!" The trio of heroes stopped on a roof across from the shop called "Mileena Black's antiquities"

A woman who looked to be in her late twenties literally kicked two men out of the shop "Miss Black, if you'll please listen to reason" the platinum blonde man asked, standing back up. The woman sneered "Fuck off Lucius, tell your master my family will not support him"

The wolf like man snarled and went to grab her "Manete" The woman hissed darkly, freezing the man in place "Try that again wolfy and I'll skin you and hang you on my wall"

Billy whistled "Wow"

"Is there a problem here?" An all too familiar voice asked boredly. The aristocrat turned around and if he were anyone else, he would of gasped "Potter?!" Malfoy senior whispered surprised, but quickly returning to his calm and collected form.

"Lucius…" Harry mocked, glancing up at the heroes still on the roof "Leah." Harry greeted the woman, who returned a smirk "Harry"

Harry clicked his tongue "Wow… they really must be desperate for allies over there if your coming to the Blacks for help" Harry said "or Could it be possible that the war is going to end without its saviour?!" Harry faked gasp, looking at Leah with wide eyes. "Doubtful… they just required my grandmothers books"

"Should we intervene?" Peter asked feeling the tension rise. Tommy nodded in agreement and sped down "Wait!" Billy said but Tommy was already gone.

Wiccan let out an annoyed sigh "dammit Tommy. Why doesn't he listen, Peter?"

Silence

Billy turned to Peter's direction and saw that he to, had left "They never listen…"

"Is there a problem?" Tommy asked as he appeared with a gust of wind. Tommy smirked at Harry, who had raised an eyebrow at him "Are they bothering you?" The speedster asked, as Peter landed beside him.

Leah gave a small smile "No they aren't." Her smile instantly turned vicious "In fact they were just leaving! Weren't you Lucius?" The aristocrat held back his remark and gave a stiff nod "Come Fenrir, out business is done here" the Death Eater tightened his grip on his cane before walking away. Leah snapped her fingers, freeing Fenrir from her spell. The Werewolf gave a snarl at the woman before following the other Death Eater.

"Our master will be most pleased with this new development" Lucius said once he and Fenrir were out of earshot.

"Leah, do you have the book I ordered?" Harry asked the shopkeeper. Leah gave a sound of acknowledgement before returning inside the shop.

As the boys waited for Leah to return, people kept whispering and pointing at the heroes "Is it always like this for you guys?"

Peter shrugged "Yeah pretty much." Leah returned a moment later with a large black book, handing it to Harry "thanks Leah." Tommy glanced at the book, seeing it had some sort of text written on it "What's it say?"

"Ah it's nothing special." Harry responded.

"Doesn't really answer my question."

"You can tell Wiccan, who has yet to come down, that it's not going to cause any harm. Just a little project of mine" Harry assured, casually waving to the other Magic user. Taking out his phone, Harry sighed "Well I have to go. Thanks for the book Leah. Bye boys." Harry said walking away.

"That was weird" Tommy said.

Peter nodded in agreement.


End file.
